When loading or unloading a vehicle (e.g., a truck, trailer, etc.) parked at a loading dock, a hook-style vehicle restraint may be employed to restrain the vehicle and prevent or restrict the vehicle from accidentally moving too far away from the dock during loading and/or unloading operations. To restrain the vehicle, a hook-style vehicle restraint engages what is often referred to in the industry as a vehicle's ICC bar (Interstate Commerce Commission bar) or RIG (Rear Impact Guard). An ICC bar or RIG includes a bar or beam that extends horizontally across the rear of a vehicle, below the bed of the truck or trailer. Its primary purpose is to help prevent an automobile from under-riding the vehicle in a rear-end collision. A RIG, however, also provides a structure for a hook-style restraint to extend around in order to obstruct movement of the bar and thereby the vehicle away from the dock during loading and unloading operations.
To release the vehicle and allow it to drive away from the dock, the restraint is moved to a position in which it does not obstruct the movement of the bar. Sometimes, however, forward pressure from the vehicle (away from the dock) causes the restraint's hook to catch on the bar in a way that prevents the hook from disengaging the ICC bar. Such a condition is remedied by what's known as a “bump-back,” where the vehicle backs up slightly toward the dock to release the pressure on the restraint and thus allow the hook to disengage from the ICC bar. Once the hook is no longer obstructing the vehicle's movement, the vehicle is free to drive away from the dock.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures can be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Additionally, several examples have been described throughout this specification. Any features from any example can be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., located on, disposed on, formed on, coupled to, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is spaced from the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.